24th
by starknakedgendry
Summary: Arya gets an early morning text, and soon finds herself en route to Flea Bottom with a secretive Gendry.


_**A/N: Hello, hello. I'm alive. I know everyone's been waiting for the end to "Leaving Winter", but I'm working on it. Mercy! Since I haven't posted in a year, here's a little something while I'm finishing up LW, to let everyone know I'm still alive. It's not my best story and not the best idea for a story. But it's something I imagine they'd do, hence the output.**_

_**A bit more patience, please. LW will be up soon. Plus, a new story in the works. Enjoy what little I could come up with. :)**_

"Wakey wakey! Get out of bed because I'm picking you up in 15."

Arya glared at her phone screen, as if willing it to react to her threatening glare. She was tempted to hurl it across the room, but Jon gave it to her last month and she'd rather not face his wrath. She tucked it under her pillow instead, and tried to go back to sleep, muttering a curse as she closed her eyes.

She was alerted by another message five minutes later, this time jarring her awake because of its proximity to her ear. She shouted out the curse now, before grabbing the phone and reading the message.

"You went back to sleep. Get your royal ass out of bed because I'm 2 blocks away from your house."

She sat up with a loud groan, followed by obscenities her father would be ashamed to hear. She slid first her legs to the side of the bed, before sliding the rest of her body out of it. She sleepwalked towards the bathroom, where she splashed water on her face, tied her hair in a messy bun, and got dressed. She was almost at the door when she heard the familiar car horn by the driveway.

"It's 6 am on a Saturday," she grumbled as she slid inside the passenger seat. She had both eyes closed, but she still fumbled with the seatbelt and buckled up. "Normal people sleep until noon on a Saturday. You're neither normal, nor a person."

"Birds of the same feather flock together."

Arya rolled her eyes and gave him the dirty finger. "You're no bird. You're a bastard. A bull-headed bastard who likes polishing cars and fucking girls named Bella."

"Hey! That was one time!"

"Ugh!" Arya rolled her eyes so hard, he wouldn't wonder if they start rolling down the streets of King's Landing. "You're so annoying! Where are we going anyway?"

He didn't reply immediately. He started driving down the street until he reached the roundabout at Baelor's. His brows were furrowed, as if his thoughts were distracted.

"GENDRY!"

He rolled his eyes at her, in true Arya fashion, and sighed. "What?"

"I asked where we're going. It's 6 a fucking m and I'm hungry."

"We're going to Flea Bottom."

"What? Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions," he replied as he took a right at the end of the main road and onto the highway. "I'm taking you to Flea Bottom because there's something I need to do. Then breakfast."

Arya was curious now, but she decided not to press further. "As long as breakfast is on the to-do list, we're good."

"I thought so."

They were silent for the next thirty minutes; the soft purring of the car engine the only sound to be heard. It was a comfortable silence, but Arya decided to turn the radio on. She was happy to know it was on the radio station she liked, remembering how it was the last station they were listening to a couple of nights ago.

"How long till we get there?"

Gendry signaled before taking a right to exit the free way. "Not long. Stop counting the minutes. It seems longer that way."

Arya opened his glove compartment and took out his aviators, wiping it before slipping it on. "You know I'm not a patient person."

Gendry chuckled softly. "That is brand new information," he replied with a little sarcasm.

It took ten more minutes before Gendry parked the car. Arya wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, until she realized they were inside a cemetery.

"Why are we here? I thought we were going to Flea Bottom?" she asked, looking around as she got out of the car.

Gendry locked the doors before moving around to her side of the car. "This is Flea Bottom. Obviously, it's a cemetery."

"I know," she said, struggling to keep up with his long strides. "But why are we here?"

Gendry grew tired of replying to her countless questions, so he gently grabbed her hand and threaded his fingers with hers. He was grateful when she seemed shocked, enough to stop asking questions. They walked for a few more minutes, before he stopped and let go of her hand.

They were standing right in front of a tombstone, bearing the name of his mother. Arya felt a sudden flush, embarrassed about being to obnoxious with her questions. She felt Gendry kneel beside her, his fingers brushing dried leaves away.

"Mum…I'd like you to meet Arya Stark," he said softly. "She gets on my nerves most times, but she's my very best friend. You would have liked her if you were still here."

Arya would usually smack the back of his head, but this time, she emitted a small laugh. It was the truth, she knew it, but she didn't take offense over his words.

"I'm 24 today, Mum," he continued, his voice cracking a little. "Twenty four years since you gave birth to a bastard. _Your_ bastard. And I still miss you. Every single day, Mum."

Arya pursed her lips upon hearing his words. _Son of a gun's birthday is today?!_ Gendry never forgot her birthdays, and they celebrated it differently every year since they became friends. She was embarrassed that she keeps forgetting his. More importantly, the very first time he brought her to _meet_ his mother, she had completely forgotten what today was.

They were silent for a while, until Gendry rose and brushed the dried leaves and grass off his jeans. He cleared his throat before plastering a smile on his face as he faced her. "Ready to go? We'll stop for breakfast before I show you around Flea Bottom."

They walked back to the car, and Arya nudged his side gently. "I'd usually say you're an idiot, but today, I'm twice as much an idiot as you are. I'm sorry I forgot, Waters."

He chuckled, his arms going around her shoulders to pull her closer. "It's alright. I'm used to it."

Arya wrinkled her nose at him before nudging him a little harder this time. "I'm paying for breakfast. Or how about making it today a treat from yours truly? Anything we do today, I'm paying. How's that for a lame birthday present?"

Gendry laughed as he fished his car keys out of his pocket. "That's the sweetest idea you've ever given, since you don't have a sweet bone in your body." He laughed at her annoyed expression, and he suddenly had an idea. With a quick toss of his keys, he wiggled his brows and pushed her towards the driver's side. "I know you've always wanted to drive my ride, so today, I'm letting you."

A grin appeared on her face, and she wasted no time in hopping into the driver's seat. Gendry wondered if he was doing the right thing, considering how many times Arya's been given speeding tickets. "Just go easy on my baby."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll have to kiss you."

"You wish."

"It'll be like a birthday present."

Arya rolled her eyes and turned the engine on. "Not going to happen."

Gendry laughed softly as he leaned back into his seat. "I was joking. Start driving, I'm hungry."

With a scoff, Arya relaxed into her seat, hands tightly on the wheel. She tried to hide a smirk as her foot stepped on the gas pedal harder than Gendry would have liked, and she sped down the road like the rebel that she is.

She plans to give Gendry his birthday present, after all.


End file.
